Hidden Secret
by FI.Leixue
Summary: Summary:Semenjak Harrieta Potter berusia sepuluh tahun. Ia memiliki ingatan kehidupannya yang lalu sebagai penyihir kerajaan Inggris Merlin. Berkat kemampuan itulah ia bisa mengontrol sihirnya. Yang tidak ia ketahui ialah pada waktunya nanti seorang raja akan bangun dari tidurnya dan sebuah rahasia yang mengejutkan menantinya
1. Prologue

Hidden Secret

Summary:Semenjak Harrieta Potter berusia sepuluh tahun. Ia memiliki ingatan kehidupannya yang lalu sebagai penyihir kerajaan Inggris Merlin. Berkat kemampuan itulah ia bisa mengontrol sihirnya. Yang tidak ia ketahui ialah pada waktunya nanti seorang raja akan bangun dari tidurnya dan sebuah rahasia yang mengejutkan menantinya

Warning : Female Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Smart!Harry, Powerful Harry, Draco, Grindelwald, Merlin,King Arthur.

Pair : Female Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

Prologue

Seorang gadis berusia sepuluh tahun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bermimpi tentang tempat yang bernama Camelot, tentang seorang raja, tentang sebuah pedang legendaris. Ia tidak mengerti itu semua. Gadis itu hanya tahu bahwa dirinya spesial bukan orang aneh seperti yang dikatakan paman dan bibinya. Mimpi - mipi itu datang tak hanya sekali namun berkali - kali. Di dalam mimpi itu, banyak yang memanggilnya Merlin juga fakta bahwa ia sepertinya laki - laki.

Semenjak gadis berbola mata hijau itu mendapat mimpinya, ia dapat mengkontrol semua kejadian aneh. Tetap saja ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai nyonya tua aneh, Arabella Figgs memberitahunya soal sihir. Nyonya Arabella menyediakan buku sihir dasar untuknya. Harrieta juga meminta buku mengenai Legenda Arthur dan Merlin. Ia juga mempelajari konsep tentang Reinkarnasi. "Aku merlin?"pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Menyadari dirinya adalah penyihir. Ia mencoba peruntungannya untuk melakukan sihir. JIka ia merlin, ia bisa melakuakan sihir tanpa tongkat yang mustahil dilakukan oleh anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Ia mencoba beberapa mantra yang diingatnya saat bibi Petunia dan paman Vernon meninggalkan rumah. Senyumannya melebar saat ia menguasai semua mantra itu. Tentu saja tanpa tongkat kementerian sihir tidak akan melacaknya. Saat itulah ia menyadari Blood Ward yang menyelimuti rumah ini. "Tunggu surat Hogwarts untukku. Kalau begitu."kata Harrieta untuk dirinya sendiri.

Semenjak hari itu, ia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan yang di berikan bibi Petunia dengan tepat waktu. Tentu saja dengan menggunakan sihir. Ia pun bisa mentransfugrasi makanan basi yang di berikan oleh bibi menjadi layak makan.

Tiga hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas. Ia menemukan bahwa dirinya bisa berbicara bahasa ular alias Parselmouth. Saat ini ia tengah berada di kediaman Nyonya Figgs, menunggu surat dari Hogwarts untuknya. Nyonya Arabella selalu membuatkannya teh dan biskuit ketika ia datang berkunjung. Ia juga memberikan buku - buku sihir dasar. Ia juga bersedia membawanya ke diagon alley.

Sekitar pukul dua siang, seekor burung hantu membawa surat untuknya. "Mereka mengetahui kau disini dear. Aku akan menyiapkan quil dan perkamen"kata Nyonya Arabella yang menyerahkan surat untuknya. Banyak pertanyaan dan pikiran yang melintas dikepalanya. Haruskah ia memilih asrama lamanya Slytherin? Akankah raja Arthur berada disana? Harrieta menarik nafasnya dalam - dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Ia pun menulis surat balasan.

Nyonya Arabella Figgs memberikan kunci Vault keluarga Potter di Gringrotts padanya dan menunggunya di Leaky Cauldron. Memasuki Bank Sihir Gringrotts, Harrieta mengerutkan keningnya melihat banyaknya Goblins. "Semoga emasmu tak pernah habis. Permisi. Aku Harrieta Dorea Potter ingin membuka vaultku"kata Harrieta dengan sopan.

"Semoga musuhmu kalah dihadapanmu. Aku Ironclaw. Apa kau memiliki kunci, Miss Potter?"tanya Goblin bernama Ironclaw tersebut. Harrieta mengangguk dan menyerahkan kunci pada Goblin tersebut. "Silahkan ikut aku, Miss Potter."Kata Ironclaw.

Perjalanan menuju Vault Potter dengan menggunakan kereta bisa dibilang sangat menyenangkan bagi Harrieta. Gadis berusia sebelas tahun itu tertawa. "Kau penyihir cilik yang aneh Miss Potter. Rata - rata para pemegang tongkat sihir selalu muntah"kata Ironclaw.

"Mereka tidak pernah mencoba menikmati perjalanan ini"jawab memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh. Ironclaw membuka Vault Potter dan mempersilahkan gadis itu mengambil uang untuk kebutuhan sekolahnya dan kebutuhan lainnya.

Setelah Gringrotts, Ia memutuskan kembali ke Leaky Cauldron. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah keluarga Dursley. Ia akan tinggal di Leaky Cauldron hingga tanggal satu September nanti. Ia juga memberitahu Nyonya Figgs untuk tidak menunggunya dan kembali ke Diagon Alley.

Madam Malkin adalah toko pertama yang ia datangi. Ia membutuhkan baju baru untuk mengganti baju bekas Dursley. "Oh Dear, tunggulah disana. Aku akan segera melayanimu sebentar lagi"Madam Malkin yang tengah mengurus seorang pelanggan.

"Oh jangan khawatir. Aku akan menunggu"kata Harrieta ceria. Ia pun membuat dirinya nyaman dengan duduk di sofa. "Hogwarts juga?"tanya seorang anak laki - laki yang sedang dilayani. "Hmm. Iya"jawab Harrieta yang tampak berkonsentrasi melihat katalog pakaian muggle.

"Sudah berpikir akan masuk asrama mana?"tanya anak laki - laki itu lagi.

"Slytherin atau Ravenclaw"jawab Harrieta santai.

"Slytherin? Kau pureblood?"tanya Anak laki - laki berambut pirang platina tersebut.

"Mungkin"jawab Harrieta

"Aku Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu"kata Anak laki - laki itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Harrieta Dorea Potter. Pewaris Malfoy"jawab Harrieta.

"Potter? Kau anak yang bertahan hidup. Yang berhasil mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. "Kebetulan"kata Harrieta.

"Kau sudah selesai. Pewaris Malfoy. Aku akan mengirimkan seragammu besok. Miss Potter kemarilah."kata Madam Malkin. Draco mengangguk. Ia duduk di sofa sambil menunggu ibunya,sementara Harrieta berdiri untuk di ukur. Hanya butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk mengukur Harrieta.

Ketika Draco bisa melihat Harrieta dengan jelas. Ia terdiam dan terpesona dengan bola mata hijau indah tersebut. "Kau memiliki bola mata abu - abu yang indah pewaris Malfoy"puji Harrieta yang membayar pesanannya.

Setelah Madam Malkin, ia menuju ke Ollivander untuk mendapatkan tongkatnya. "Selamat datang, Ah Miss Potter aku sudah menunggu"kata Pria tua itu.

" Well, Terima kasih"balas Harieta bingung.

"Shall we start?"kata Ollivander yang mengambil beberapa tongkat. Pertama Ollivander memberikan tongkat ayahnya, James Potter yang tidak cocok untuknya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan tongkat ibunya. Harrieta pun mencoba beberapa tongkat lainnya yang juga gagal hingga Ollivander mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat. Tongkat dari kayu Holly dengan inti Phoenix. Begitu Harrieta menyentuh tongkat itu. Ia langsung tahu tongkat itu memilihnya.

Selanjutnya, Ia menuju toko flourish and Botts dimana ia bisa membeli buku - buku pelajarannya. Harrieta membeli buku sesuai dengan yang terlampir. Ia juga membeli beberapa buku tambahan. Seperti ancient rune dan history of magic world. Di Emperium Owl, ia membeli dua binatang peliharaan. Seekor burung hantu salju yang ia beri nama Hedwig dan seekor ular yang dapat berubah menjadi gelang jika terlilit di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah semua perbelanjaan itu, ia kembali ke Leaky Cauldron untuk beristirahat.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Hogwarts Express

Harrieta menghabiskan hari - harinya di Leaky Cauldron dengan membeli baju - baju muggle lewat owl mail,membaca buku - buku pelajaran yang bisa dibilang membosankan untuknya. Bagaimana tidak sebagian besar ramuan dan mantra - mantra yang ada adalah hasil karyanya ketika ia masih hidup sebagai Merlin. Hobi lainnya ia membaca novel - novel yang menyangkut zaman Arthur dan terkadang tertawa karena ketidaktepatan sejarah.

Tak terasa satu september telah tiba. Dengan memakai gaun putih biru sependek lutut dan menguncir rambutnya dengan model ikat kuda. Harrieta memberikan uang pada Tom si bartender untuk menggunakan jaringan floo menuju stasiun King cross, peron 9 3/4.

Harrieta membersihkan bubuk floo dari tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menuju peron 9 dan 10. "So classic"gumam Harrieta. Ia berjalan menuju portal yang terletak di peron 9 dan 10 dengan mulus. Walaupun dirinya reinkarnasi Merlin , ia tetaplah seorang anak perempuan berusia sebelas tahun yang tidak mungkin mengangkat semua barangnya ke dalam kereta. "Butuh bantuan?"tanya seseorang. Begitu Harrieta berbalik, gadis itu mendapati kembar dengan rambut merah tersenyum padanya. "Biarkan kami membantu. Aku Fred anyway"kata Fred

"Aku George Weasley"balas George.

"Harrieta Dorea Potter. Senang bertemu denganmu"kata Harrieta kelewat ceria tak memperhatikan kedua kembar identik di hadapannya terdiam terpaku. Harrieta melambaikan tangannya di wajah mereka. "Halo"kata Harrieta sedikit bingung.

"My Lady kau gadis yang bertahan hidup. Demi Merlin"kata Fred. Harrieta merasa aneh dengan penggunaan nama Merlin. Mendengar namamu sendiri digunakan layaknya kaum muggle menyebut Ya Tuhan benar - benar terasa aneh.

"Tak hanya itu Fredie. Ia gadis yang mengalahkan kau-tahu-siap"kata George. Harrieta mulai lelah dengan segala pernak - pernik. Gadis yang bertahan hidup itu. "Fred dan George boleh aku minta sesuatu?"kata Harrieta. Kedua kembar weasley itu mengangguk. "Pertama, apa pun asrama yang akan menjadi asramaku nanti. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik. Kedua bisa kalian perlakukan aku senormal mungkin bukan dengan seolah - olah aku penyelamat"kata Harrieta.

"Kita akan berteman denganmu. Dimana pun asramamu. Kau memang penyelamat dunia sihir, Kau mengalahkan kau-tahu-siapa"kata George.

"Tapi kami akan memperlakukanmu senormal mungkin"kata Fred bergantian.

Seusai pertemuannya dengan kembar Weasley. Harrieta pun mencari kopartemen sendiri yang ternyata lumayan penuh. "Miss Potter, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami"tawar seseorang.

"Pewaris Malfoy. Itu akan sangat membantu…"Perkataan Harrieta terpotong. Ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari tuan muda keluarga Malfoy tersebut. Harrieta tak menyadari saat mereka bertemu karena ia kewalahan dengan sihir yang bisa ia baca saat ia datang ke Diagon Alley. Saat ini ia menyadari, secara kasat mata Draco Malfoy tersambung dengan Ancient Royal Magic. Hanya dirinya, Merlin dan King Arthur Pendragon yang bisa melakukan itu. Itu berarti Draco adalah reinkarnasi dari King Arthur. Aku telah menemukannya.

"Miss Potter? Kau tidak terpesona'kan"goda Draco. Harrieta tersenyum. Sial, Aku lupa Arthur saat remaja benar - benar pangeran yang menyebalkan. "Susah untuk tidak terpesona denganmu pewaris Malfoy"kata Harrieta. Ia, Merlin telah mengikuti Arthur semenjak ia masih remaja hingga raja hebat dari Camelot itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pelukan Merlin sendiri. Ia akan melakukan hal yang telah ia ketahu sejak dulu mengikuti Rajanya. Hanya saja kali ini secara rahasia.

"Tawaranmu masih berlaku?"kata Harrieta. Gadis itu pun bergabung dengan Draco dan tiga orang lainnya. "Biarku perkenalkan,Harrieta Dorea Potter."Kata Draco memperkenalkan Harrieta.

"Dimulai dari kiri Pansy Parkinson,Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle."lanjut Draco. Crabbe dan Goyle mengangguk sementara Pansy mengulurkan tangannya. "Akhirnya ada gadis lain di lingkaran pertemanan ini"kata Pansy. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian"kata Harrieta ramah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Hogwarts. Harrieta membaca buku mengenai empat pendiri Hogwarts. Mereka hanya di ganggu dengan seorang gadis yang mencari kodok bernama Trevor. "Siapa nama kodok yang kau cari?"tanya Harrieta.

"Trevor"jawab Gadis dengan rambut yang melawan Gravitasi tersebut.

"Accio Trevor"seru Harrieta yang sudah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Harrieta pun memberikan kodok pada gadis itu. Ia hanya mengatakan kasihan bila ia harus mencari satu persatu kopartemen meskipun ia Muggleborn.

Istana Hogwarts selalu indah pada malam hari. Seorang pria separuh raksasa memanggil mereka untuk mendekat. Tampaknya anak - anak kelas satu akan menaiki perahu untu menyebrangi danau agar mencapai kastil.

Wakil kepala sekolah, Professor McGonagall menyambut mereka dan memberikan beberapa kata tentang empat asrama Hogwarts dan penyortingan. Di pandu oleh wakil kepala sekolah, Anak - anak tahun pertama memasuki aula besar. Langit - langit aula besar sangat indah dengan lilin - lilin melayang dan tentu saja Topi seleksi dan sebuah kursi dipersiapkan.

Penyeleksian pun dimulai, Harrieta menyaksikan. Adik Fred dan George, Ron Weasley masuk ke Gryffindor. Hal yang sama dengan gadis bernama Hermione Granger. Teman - teman satu kopartemennya masuk ke Slytherin.

"Potter,Harrieta"Panggil Proffessor McGonagall.

Harrieta pun maju dengan penuh percaya diri dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Aula besar menjadi hening. "Ah,Selamat datang kembali my Lord atau seharusnya My Lady"kata Topi seleksi begitu wakil kepala sekolah meletakkan topi itu di kepalanya.

"Kau masih mengingatku?"tanya Harrieta.

"Tentu saja My Lady. Kau memiliki empat sifat asrama Hogwarts. Kau bisa memilih atau kau ingin masuk kembali ke asrama lamamu Slytherin? Mengingat Yang Mulia King Arthur ada disana hanya saja ia masih tertidur"kata Topi Seleksi.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan"balas Harrieta.

"Aku ada satu permintaan. Lady Slytherin atau akan memanggilmu Merlin My lady"kata Topi Seleksi.

"Lady Slytherin? Kenapa?"kata Harrieta bingung. Topi Seleksi mengabaikan pertanyaan Harrieta. Ia mengucapkan dengan keras. "LADY SLYTHERIN"

Asrama Slytherin bersorak dengan keras. Mereka memiliki Lady mereka sendiri. Seorang pewaris Slytherin. Membuat Harrieta bingung. Kalau begitu ia harus kembali ke Gringrotts saat Yule nanti atau tahun depan.

A/N: yep aku membuat Tom Riddle junior sebagai ayah kandung Harrieta. Yang jadi pertanyaan siapakah ibunya ada yang mau kasih ide. Yang penting harus pureblood karena buat plot di tahun kedua nanti. Kalau ada yang mau kasih usul buat Lily Evans boleh kok asal ada backgroundnya.


	3. Feast

Feast

Author Note: Untuk keperluan cerita tongkat Holly harrieta author ganti dengan tongkat cedar namun masih memiliki inti yang sama

Seusai penyeleksian itu,kepala sekolah mempersilahkan merekan menikmati hidangan. Harrieta duduk di apit Daphne Greengrass dan Theodore Nott. Marcus Flint,kapten dari team Quindditch Slytherin menghampirinya. "Lady Slytherin"kata Marcus sambil mencium tangan Harrieta. Senyuman palsu pun menghiasi bibir gadis itu. Tak hanya Marcus. Bloody Baron hantu asrama Slytherin pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan pewaris Flint lakukan, membuatnya bergidik.

Tiba - tiba saja, Harrieta merasakan aura kegelapan yang tidak terlalu kuat namun ada dari meja para professor. Anehnya, entah kenapa hal itu sangat familiar bagi Harrieta. 'Ini masih tahun pertamaku. Kenapa begitu banyak pertanyaan' pikir Harrieta.

Seusai jamuan makan malam, para prefrect dari asrama masing - masing mengantar mereka menuju asrama mereka. Mereka juga menjelaskan dimana letak common room dan password untuk memasuki kamar mereka.

Common Room Slytherin terletak di bawah bawah danau hitam. Professor Severus Snape,Guru ramuan sekaligus kepala asrama Slytherin telah menunggu mereka untuk memberikan beberapa peraturan di asrama Slytherin. "Lady Slytherin, Tolong ikut aku"kata Severus.

Kepala asrama Slytherin itu menunjukkan kamar khusus yang di siapkan bagi Lord dan Lady Slytherin."My Lady,"kata Severus.

"Professor Snape, tolong aku hanyalah murid disini yang kebetulan memperoleh gelar Lady Slytherin. Jadi tolong perlakukan aku seperti murid - murid lainnya."kata Harrieta sopan. Kepala asrama Slytherin untuk terdiam. "Baiklah kalau begitu nona Potter. Aku harap kau bisa menjadi contoh yang baik"kata Severus. Harrieta dapat menangkap nada sarkasme dalam perkataan kepala asramanya tersebut sebelum meninggalkannya.

Harrieta menarik nafas. Ia meletakkan perkamen di meja. Ia harus mengetahui sesuatu secepatnya. Harrieta mengigit jari manisnya dan membiarkan tetesan darah yang keluar dari jarinya menetes di perkamen. "Parents Relevare"kata Harrieta sambil mengetukkan tongkatnya di atas perkamen. Tetesan darah tadi membentuk sebuah kata demi kata.

Nama : Harrieta Lily Riddle

Adopted name : Harrieta Dorea Potter

Biologic Father : Thomas Marvolo Riddle (Alive)

Biologic Mother: Lily Helena Ravenclaw (Alive)

Adopted Father: James Charlus Potter (Alive)

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Alive)

Godmother: Alice Marie Longbottom (Alive)

List of House

House Of Emrys (Magical Line)

House Of Slytherin (Paternal Line)

House Of Gaunt (Paternal Line)

House Of Ravenclaw (Maternal Line)

House Of Black (Magical Line)

House Of Peverell (Potter Line)

House Of Potter (Adopted)

Title to claim

Lady Slytherin

Lady Gaunt

Lady Ravenclaw

Lady Black

Lady Potter

Lady Peverell

Lady Emrys

Royal Court Witch

Harrieta menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Pikirannya melayang. Sebenarnya intrik apa yang di lakukan Grindewald pada keluarganya. Harrieta terduduk di kasurnya. Lebih baik ia mengclaim beberapa title.

"Aku Harrieta Lily Riddle, Claim Lady Emrys dan Royal Court Witch of Avalon, Mote it be"kata Harrieta. Ia berharap dua title ini bisa membantunya dan Arthur kelak.

Setelah ia mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya, Harrieta segera beristirahat. Ada banyak hal yang perlu dilakukannya besok.

Harrieta selalu bangun pagi atau ditakdirkan untuk bangun pagi. Dari kehidupan lalunya hingga sekarang. Harrieta selalu bangun sebelum matahari terbit. Di kehidupan lalu, ia harus memasak sarapan untuk Arthur, Ia harus memoles baju zirahnya dan menyiapkan keperluan sehari - harinya. Sebagai Harrieta, ia juga melakukan yang hampir sama untuk keluarga Dursley.

Harrieta mengepang rambutnya dan menyanggulnya. Ia memakai seragam dan jubahnya. Tongkat sihir Cedarnya tersimpan rapi di baliknya jubahnya. Setelah memastikan kembali kerapiannya di cermin. Harrieta berjalan menuju common room.

"Pagi Harrieta"sapa Pansy yang tengah menyisir rambutnya.

"Pagi bagaimana tidurmu?"balas Harrieta.

"Nyenyak. Kau bangun pagi sekali"balas Pansy.

"Sudah terbiasa"jawab Harrieta.

"Selamat pagi nona - nona"sapa Blaise. Harrieta segera merapikan dasi pemuda bermarga Zabini itu. "Kalian anak laki - laki selalu tidak bisa mengapresiasi kerapian."keluh Harrieta. Blaise hanya tertawa. "Pagi,"sapa Daphne.

"Halo Daphne"balas Harrieta. Pansy hanya mengangguk. Draco Lucius Malfoy memasuki common room dengan rambut yang dipenuhi jel rambut, membuat Harrieta hampir pingsan. "Draco berapa banyak kau memakai jel rambut?"tanya Harrieta.

"Err"respon Draco.

Harrieta segera membuka jubah Draco. "Siram rambutmu dengan air. Lain kali jangan gunakan jel,kau terlihat tua"kata Harrieta. Draco menuruti kata - kata Harrieta. Dengan sihir ia mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia membiarkan tangan Harrieta merapikan rambutnya. Pansy dan Blaise yang menyaksikan hal tersebut dengan bibir mereka terbuka lebar. Pasalnya, Mereka mengenal Draco dari mereka sama - sama masih memakai popok. Selama mereka mengenal Draco, Pewaris Malfoy itu selalu marah bila ada yang menyentuh rambutnya. Oleh karena itu baik Pansy maupun Blaise kaget, Harrieta bisa menyentuh rambut platinum Draco dengan santai.

Marcus Flint yang baru saja dari luar, merebahkan dirinya dengan kasar ke sofa. "Ada apa pewaris Flint?"tanya Daphne.

"Ah maafkan ketidaksopananku. Hanya saja, sebuah rumor menyebar di Hogwarts"kata Marcus.

"Rumor apa?"tanya Harrieta.

"Rumor tentang anda My Lady. Banyak yang percaya bahwa anda lebih gelap dari pada Grindewald."jelas Marcus.

Harrieta tertawa kecil. "Itu konyol. Tidak ada sihir terang ataupun gelap. Sihir hanyalah alat. Yang menentukan sihir itu baik atau jahat hanyalah penggunanya. Sama seperti pedang"kata Harrieta yang baru saja menyelesaikan menyisir rambut Draco.

"Aku akan ke aula besar"kata Harrieta.


	4. Lesson

Lesson

Harrieta duduk di meja Slytherin. Ia mengambil roti bakar dan sosis untuk sarapan. Professor Snape membagikan jadwal pelajaran. Draco yang sudah di aula besar pun duduk disebelah Harrieta. "Mau Teh?"tawar Harrieta. Draco mengangguk. Harrieta pun menuangkan secangkir earl grey tea ke cangkir Draco.

"Pagi Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy ini jadwal kalian"kata kepala asrama mereka. "Terima kasih professor"balas Harrieta. Gadis berbola mata hijau tersebut memeriksa kertas yang ada di hadapannya sambil mengecap cokelat panasnya. Draco mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia membaca jadwalnya.

"Kita memiliki dua pelajaran bersama Gryffindor"kata Draco dengan nada kecewa. Harrieta menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Ada masalah dengan itu?"tanya Harrieta.

"Slytherin dan Gryffindor tidak pernah akur."kata Pansy. Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berkompetisi boleh asal jangan perang mantra"kata Harrieta yang kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Lady Slytherin, Kita selama lima tahun memenangkan kejuaraan antar asrama"kata Marcus Flint. Harrieta tersenyum sedikit. "Jangan khawatir soal itu"balas Harrieta mengedipkan salah satu matanya. "Aku akan ke kelas ada yang mau ikut?"tanya Harrieta. Daphne dan seorang siswa yang bernama Theodore Nott mengikutinya.

Professor Fliztwick,kepala asrama Ravenclaw mengajarkan beberapa mantra sederhana, seperti Lumos,Nox dan mantra melayang Wingardium Leviosa. Harrieta bisa melakukan ketiga mantra itu dengan keanggunannya sendiri. Ia berhasil mendapatkan lima puluh point untuk asramanya.

Pelajaran kedua berlokasi di ruang terbuka. Ya pelajaran terbang. Awalnya pelajaran mereka berjalan mulus. Harrieta yang kemudian disusul oleh Draco bisa memanggil sapu terbang ke tangan mereka. Tiba - tiba saja, seorang siswa bernama Neville Longbottom tidak memiliki kendali atas sapu terbangnya. Sebagian anak - anak Slytherin tertawa tapi tidak dengan Harrieta. Ia melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat untuk menurunkan Neville hanya saja Harrieta tidak bisa mencegah Neville jatuh. Hal itu membuat Professor Hooch harus mengantarkan pewaris Longbottom itu ke hospital wings.

"Lihat apa yang aku temukan"kata Draco sambil menunjukkan rememberall milik Neville.

"Kembalikan benda itu Malfoy"kata Ron Weasley. Harrieta menarik nafas. "Hentikan Draco."kata Harrieta.

"Kau membela Gryffindor"cemooh Draco.

"Aku tidak membela siapa - siapa. Hanya saja sikapmu ini seperti anak - anak"kata Harrieta. Draco membuang muka. Perkataan Harrieta benar adanya, tetapi pewaris Malfoy itu tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Hmm tangkaplah kalau kau bisa"kata Draco yang melempar Remembrall tersebut. Tanpa berpikir panjang Harrieta segera menaiki sapu terbangnya dan melesat untuk menangkap Remembrall tersebut.

Tentu saja, Harrieta berhasil menangkap itu dan kembali ke tempat dimana siswa Gryffindor dan Slytherin berkumpul. Harrieta melemparkan Remebrall itu ke arah Ron yang ditangkap oleh pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Belum sempat Harrieta menarik nafas. Ia melihat kepala asramanya mendatanginya. "Miss Potter, ikut aku"kata Professor Snape. Harrieta pun mengikuti professor Snape. Kepala asramanya membawanya menemui Marcus Flint.

"Mr Flint. Aku rasa aku menemukan Seeker untukmu. Kalian bisa mengatur latihan Quindditch."kata Professor Snape yang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lady Slytherin"kata Marcus Flint.

"Harrieta, Tolong panggil aku Harrieta"balas Gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Marcus, My Lady"balas pemuda yang memiliki gelar kapten Quindditch tersebut. Untuk selanjutnya pembicaraan mereka berkisar tentang Quindditch.

Harrieta melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang bawah tanah, dimana kelas ramuan berada. Harrieta duduk diapit oleh Crabbe dan Daphne. "Apa yang dilakukan professor Snape padamu?"tanya Daphne berbisik.

"Menunjukku sebagai Seeker"jawab Harrieta berbisik juga. Daphne memandangnya tak percaya.

Kepala Asrama mereka masuk. "Lady Slytherin, Apa yang ku dapat jika aku menambahkan bubuk akar asphodel ke cairan wormwood?"tanya Professor Snape. Harrieta menelan ludahnya.

"Obat tidur yang kuat sekali sir. Di sebut Draught Living death (tegukan hidup bagaikan mati"jawab Harrieta penuh percaya diri. Severus Snape terdiam sesaat.

"Dimana kau akan mencari Bezoar jika ku suruh kau mencarinya?"tanya Ahli ramuan itu kembali.

"Bezoar bisa diambil dari perut kambing dan menjadi penawar racun yang kuat"jawab Harrieta.

"Apa perbedaan monkshood dan Wolfsbane?"tanya Kepala asrama itu kembali. Tampaknya beliau masih ingin menguji Harrieta.

"Tidak ada. Mereka tanaman yang sama yang juga disebut aconite"jawab Harrieta.

"150 point untuk Slytherin"kata menarik nafas lega. Kini pandangan Gryffindor dan Slytherin penuh kekaguman padanya. Sebisa mungkin ia mengabaikan hal tersebut.

Time skip

Harrieta hendak menuju aula besar saat ia melihat pria bersorban ungu. "Professor Quirell,boleh kita bicara?"tanya Harrieta sopan.

"Miss Potter, tentu saja. Ada kelas kosong disini"kata Quirell. Harrieta mengangguk.

Harrieta melemparkan mantra peredam begitu ia memasuki ruang kelas. Bau bawang putih menyeruak di penciumannya. "Professor, boleh aku bertemu ayahku?"tanya Harrieta.

"Maafkan aku,miss Potter"kata Quirell yang masih berakting. "Aku Lilac Riddle ingin bertemu dengan ayahku, Professor"kata Harrieta dengan lebih tegas.

"Quirell, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya". Tiba - tiba sebuah suara terdengar. Quirell pun melepaskan sorban berwarna ungu tersebut menunjukkan Tom Riddle yang memakai Quirell sebagai induknya. Harrieta menghembuskan nafasnya. "Lilac, kau telah tumbuh."kata Tom

"Ayah apa yang terjadi?"tanya Harrieta.

"Aku akan memberitahu asal kau tidak memotong ceritaku, My beloved daughter"kata Tom. Harrieta mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku Lord Voldermort. Pangeran kegelapan. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah agar old ways kembali dan mengajari kaum Muggleborn budayanya juga memerangi kementerian sihir Inggris yang telah terkorup. Dumbledore pun menyetujui rencana ini. Aku dan Dumbledore tidak saling membenci Lilac. Sama seperti Merlin yang menjadi simbol sihir terang dan Morgana yang menjadi simbol sihir gelap. Kami hanya mengisi role kami masing - masing. Demi perlindungan, Aku dan ibumu Lily bersembunyi di kediaman Potter. Kami semua mengira Grindewald sudah tidak berbuat apa - apa diselnya di Numgrad. Kami lupa ia memiliki mata - mata di kementerian. Malam itu, Ia datang ke Godric Hollow. Aku tidak mengingat apa pun lagi dan terbangun dengan keadaan seperti ini"jelas Tom.

'Jampi memori yang sangat kuat'batin Harrieta.

"Dimana ibu?"tanya Harrieta.

"Ia berada di Riddle Manor. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa Peter Petigrew berhasil menyelamatkannya. Segera setelah membuat Quirell menjadi indukku aku segera berkirim surat padanya. Lilac ibumu akan mengirimmu surat dalam waktu dekat. Aku ingin kau tetap memakai identitas Harrieta. Jika dugaanku benar Grindewald menggunakan jampi memori untuk mengubah hidup kita semua"kata Tom. Harrieta mengangguk. "Ayah aku tahu ritual yang bisa mengembalikan tubuhmu."kata Harrieta. Ia mengeluarkan perkamen dan quil mulai menuliskan apa yang dibutuhkan dan harus dilakukan. Seusai memberikan perkamen itu pada Quirell. Harrieta meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut.


	5. Letter from mother

Letter from Mother

Draco meminta maaf atas sikapnya di pelajaran terbang. Tentu saja Harrieta memaafkannya. Ia pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Draco karena dirinyala Harrieta terpilih menjadi seeker. Draco berjanji tahun depan ia akan mencoba posisi Chaser. Marcus Flint memberitahukannya soal peraturan Quindditch dan menjelaskan permainan tersebut. Harrieta sangat antusias atas siapa pun yang menemukan olahraga sihir ini.

Harrieta tengah menikmati Peach Pienya, saat seekor burung hantu berwarna cokelat membawa sebuah paket yang isinya bisa ia tebak adalah sebuah sapu. Sapu terbang Nimbus 2008 adalah nama merek sapu terbang itu. "Kau memiliki surat Harrieta"kata Pansy yang menunjukkan surat yang terikat pada sapu terbangnya.

"Aku rasa aku akan membaca surat ini secara pribadi"kata Harrieta yang sudah berdiri dan membawa sapu terbangnya.

Menara Astronomi adalah tempat persembunyiannya. Surat yang memiliki segel lambang Slytherin berwarna hijau perak tersebut ada di hadapannya. Ayahnya berkata ibunya akan memngirimkan surat untuknya. Harrieta membuka segel lilin tersebut dan membacanya

Dear Lilac,

Lilac sayang. Ibu mendapat kabar dari ayahmu bahwa ia telah menemukanmu. Tom bercerita tentang kau telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pintar. Ia menyombongkan bagaimana kepintarannya menurun padamu. Tentu saja DNA kami berdua menurun padamu. Ia juga bercerita kau terpilih menjadi seeker meski ini tahun pertamamu. James yang memilih sapu terbangmu. Sayang, Ayahmu telah mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali berkat ritual yang kau beritahukan. Sebuah Ritual kuno. Ia sekarang ada di Slytherin Manor bersama ibu dan James. Lilac jangan khawatirkan kami semua. Kami minta maaf telah memberikan beban padamu. Saat musim panas nanti, aku harap kau bisa tinggal bersama kami di manor.

Dengan penuh cinta, Lily Ibu mu.

Tak terasa, air mata jatuh di kedua pipi Harrieta. "Ibu"katanya lirih. Memiliki Orang tua adalah hal yang asing baginya. Baik sebagai Merlin di kehidupan sebelumnya ataupun di kehidupan sekarang.

Sebagai Merlin, Ayahnya seorang Incubus. Ayahnya yang seorang iblis tentu saja tidak akan ada acara tali keluarga diantara adalah wanita biasa yang meninggalkan setelah melahirkannya. Merlin kecil di asuh oleh Gaius. Seorang penyihir yang akhirnya menjadi mentornya.

Sebagai Harrieta, ia tidak ah belum sepenuhnya merasa kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Pembicaraannya dengan sang ayah beberapa hari lalu bukanlah waktu yang ideal untuk memulai pembicaraan ayah dan anak.

Di tempat yang berbeda, kepala asrama Slytherin Severus Snape menerima surat yang dari Lily. Sahabat yang sudah lama ia kira meninggal. Dalam surat Lily meminta tolong agar Severus menjaga Harrieta dan mencari tahu. Apakah ingatan Dumbledore juga di ubah. Lily juga meminta agar Harrieta bisa mengunjungi Slytherin manor, saat Yule nanti.

Time skip,

Stadium Quindditch telah penuh. Pertandingan pertama tahun ini adalah Gryffindor melawan Slytherin. "Gugup?"tanya Marcus. Harrieta menarik nafas. "Jangan khawatir,My Lady. Anda fokus saja menangkap snitch. Sisanya biar kami yang urus"kata Adrian Pucey.

Harrieta menaiki sapu nimbusnya. "Ah Harrieta, maaf kami harus melawanmu"kata Fred di udara.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, Kami Gryffindor bermain dengan adil."sambung George.

"Mau taruhan?"kata Harrieta sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jika Gryffindor menang, traktir kami butterbeer."kata George.

"Jika Slytherin menang, Berikan aku cokelat Honeydukes"balas Harrieta.

Tentu saja, pertandingan di menangkan oleh Slytherin. Pertandingan berakhir dengan Harrieta hampir menelan golden snitch. Malam itu, asrama Slytherin merayakan kemenangannya di common room. Harrieta memilih melanjutkan essay ramuannya.


	6. Yule

Yule

Sepanjang tahun ini, tak ada berarti. Harrieta sebisa mungkin menjadi teladan sebagai seorang Slytherin yang mengerjakan tugas - tugas yang di berikan meskipun ia merasa bosan. Ia juga berteman dengan Lee Jordan karena kembar Weasley.

Kepala asrama Slytherin memberitahunya saat yule nanti ia diperbolehkan pulang ke Slytherin ayah dan ibunya sudah menyiapkan kamar untuknya di manor.

Sepanjang semester ini, secara diam - diam Harrieta mengawasi Draco, mempelajari kebiasaan,hobi dan lain - lain. Ia tahu kebiasaan Arthur. Kebiasaan seorang Draco Lucius Malfoylah yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk dekat dengan pewaris Malfoy tersebut sehingga mengamati secara sembunyi - sembunyilah merupakan cara yang bisa diterima.

Tak terasa, bulan desember semakin mendekat. Harrieta sudah mengemas bajunya. Ia akan ke Slytherin Manor dengan perapian yang ada di kantor professor Snape. "Potter,kau kembali ?"tanya Draco bingung.

Harrieta mengangguk. "Kerabatku ingin bertemu denganku"jawab Harrieta.

Draco terdiam sesaat. "Boleh aku mengirim surat?"tanya Draco. Harrieta mengangguk. "Aku akan menagih surat darimu Malfoy"balas Harrieta sambil tersenyum.

"Miss Potter"panggil ahli ramuan. Harrieta mengangguk. "Aku berangkat dulu"kata Harrieta pada Draco.

"Sev, ibu mengundangmu makan malam"kata Draco. Severus Snape mengangguk.

Harrieta mengikuti kepala asramanya tersebut keruangan beliau. "Bubuk Floo ada disamping perapian Miss Potter"kata Severus. Harrieta mengangguk. "Ibumu sudah menunggu". Harrieta menarik nafas, sebelum meneriakkan Slytherin Manor.

Lily Riddle menunggu putri semata wayangnya di depan perapian bersama suaminya Tom. Nagini, Tom Familia melingkar di kursi Tom. Kilatan warna hijau dari perapian pun menyala. Sesosok gadis berusia sebelas tahun muncul dengan trunknya. "Lilac"panggil Lily khawatir.

"Ibu?"balas Harrieta. Lily memeluk putrinya tersebut. Tom berdiri menghampiri keluarga kecilnya. Gelang perak di tangan Harrieta berubah kembali menjadi ular dan menghampiri Nagini yang dengan senang hati berbagi tempat favoritenya.

"Ayah?"kata Harrieta menoleh. Tom mengangguk dan memeluk putrinya. "Kau terlalu kecil untuk ukuran anak seusiamu"kata Lily.

"Kau tahu. Bibi Petunia bu."balas Harrieta. Lily menghela nafas.

Perapian kembali menyala menampilkan sosok Severus. "My Lord, Lily"sapa Severus.

"Terima kasih telah mengantar Lilac, Severus"kata Tom. Lily memandang suaminya. Tom Pun mengangguk. "Lilac, Ayo kuantar berkeliling"kata Tom. Lily memastikan Trunk milik Harrieta diantar oleh peri rumah ke kamar yang telah disediakan.

Thomas Marvolo Riddle mengajak Harrieta berkeliling Slytherin Manor. Dengan bangga, ia menunjukkan perpustakaan milik keluarga Slytherin. "Apa pendapatmu tentang Dark Arts?"tanya ayahnya. "Sihir tidak ada Light maupun Dark, Pengguna sihirlah yang jahat"jawab Harrieta. Ia menyusuri koleksi buku - buku di perpustakaan.

"Riddle, Diakah putri angkatku"kata seseorang dari belakang mereka. "Potter, Ya dia Lilac atau Harrieta menurut nama pilihanmu"kata Tom. James tersenyum. "Aku dengar dari Lily, kau seeker?"tanya James. Gadis berbola mata hijau itu mengangguk. "Kau tahu kedua ayahnya seorang Seeker. Tidak heran jika ia juga seorang seeker"balas Tom.

Seminggu bersama orang tuanya. Ia lebih sering membantu ibunya memasak atau bermain catur dengan ayahnya. Harrieta tidak memikirkan tumpukan PR dirumahnya. Ia juga menerima surat dari Draco yang menanyakan kabarnya.

Harrieta mengerjakan PR sehari sebelum, ia kembali ke Hogwarts. Harrieta adalah siswi penganut SKS atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan sistem kebut satu malam. Yang sukses di kerjakan olehnya. Sebelum Harrieta kembali ke Hogwarts, James memberinya jubah gaib. Ia meminta gadis itu untuk berhati - hati karena Grindewald mengincar jubah ini. Lily berjanji untuk menjemputnya di King Cross, musim panas nanti.

Sekembalinya di Hogwarts, tidak ada kejadian berarti. Harrieta bisa lulus ujian dengan baik. Di akhir semester, Harrieta,Hermione dan Draco menjadi tiga siswa dengan nilai tertinggi. Slytherin pun memenangkan kejuaraan antar asrama yang disusul oleh Ravenclaw, Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff.


	7. Magic Law

Magic Law

Harrieta menghabiskan waktu musim panasnya di Slytherin Manor bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan juga Nagini. Harrieta tengah berbicara dengan Nagini ketika dua burung hantu datang padanya. Satu dari Hogwarts dan satu lagi Gringrotts.

Harrieta membuka surat dari Gringrotts. Ia menghela nafasnya dan segera menuju kantor ayahnya. "Kau sibuk,ayah?"tanya Harrieta. Lidahnya kelu saat memanggil ayah. Ia tidak pernah memanggil seseorang ayah,terasa asing baginya.

"Masuklah"kata Tom yang segera membereskan perkamen - perkamen. Tahun ini ia berniat masuk ke dewan sekolah. Dengan kursi Slytherin miliknya dan Ravenclaw milik Lily, ia bisa masuk ke dewan sekolah dengan mudah

Harrieta melangkah mendekati ayahnya. "Gringrotts, mengirimkan surat untukku"kata Harrieta yang memberikan surat itu pada ayahnya. Tom membaca surat itu. "Lily akan menemanimu, Jika ayah sempat ayah akan menyusul"kata Tom. Harrieta mengangguk dan mengundurkan diri untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Hari ini Harrieta memilih memakai gaun selutut dengan warna biru tua dan putih. Ia dan ibunya berencana untuk ke Diagon Alley untuk berbelanja semua kebutuhannya dan ke Gringrotts. Entah apa yang diinginkan para goblin itu darinya,meskipun ia adalah old soul yang kebetulan Merlin. Ia tidak bisa membaca masa depan hanya prediksi. Sepertinya ibunya tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Lily dan Harrieta berangkat menggunakan jaringan floo. "Kau tahu Lilac sayang, Tidak pernah ada cinta antara aku dan ayahmu pada awalnya. Aku dan ayahmu menikah saat usia ibu 12 tahun. Kami menikah dibawah hukum purity law."kata Lily. Harrieta memandang ibunya sejenak. "Purity Law?"tanya Harrieta heran. Hukum itu tidak pernah berlaku di zaman Merlin. Apakah hukum itu di buat baru - baru ini?

"Oh Sweetheart, itu adalah hukum kuno yang diciptakan oleh Lady Morgana. Hukum itu berlaku, jika ada dua keluarga pureblood yang hanya memiliki masing - masing satu pewaris. Mereka akan dinikahkan"Jelas Lily. Harrieta tersenyum dalam hatinya ia mengutuk Morgana habis - habisan.

Lily melihat daftar belanja putrinya. "Ibu akan membeli buku - bukumu terlebih dahulu. Kau masuklah kedalam"kata Lily. Harrieta mengangguk. Gringrotts bank penyihir yang dijaga oleh Goblin terlihat seperti biasa, sibuk. Harrieta berjalan menghampiri salah seorang Goblin. "Permisi, semoga emasmu tak berkesudahan tak ada habisnya"salam Harrieta. Goblin di hadapannya menatapnya. "Semoga emasmu tak berkesudahan"sapa Goblin itu kembali.

"Aku Harrieta Potter atau Lilac Agena Riddle, Lady Of Emrys. Ingin bertemu dengan Ironclaw. Kalian mengirimkan surat padaku"kata Harrieta. Goblin yang memiliki nama Bladeclaw itu pun meminta Harrieta untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah ruangan.

Di Ruangan itu, Goblin bernama Ironclaw telah menunggunya. "Silahkan duduk,Pewaris Riddle"kata Ironclaw. Harrieta pun duduk di tempat yang telah di sediakan. "Sebelum kau bertanya tentang ada apa kami memanggilmu kemari. Pewaris Riddle apa yang anda tahu mengenai Purity Law?"tanya Ironclaw. Pertanyaan itu membuat Harrieta menelan ludah. Ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Ironclaw itu. Ironclaw terlihat puas atas jawaban Harrieta. Di lain pihak, Harrieta tampaknya paham akan alasannya ia di panggil.

"Baiklah, pewaris Riddle. Kami hanya memberitahumu bahwa purity law telah aktif"kata Ironclaw. Harrieta menahan nafasnya. "Aku mengerti, tapi bisakah kita menunggu ibuku"kata Harrieta. Ironclaw mengangguk.

Lily datang sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian. Ironclaw menjelaskan pada Lily. Wanita berambut merah dengan bola mata hijau itu mengangguk. Ia perlu memanggil Tom dan Ironclaw memanggil keluarga kedua.

Draco Malfoy yang didampingi oleh Lucius Malfoy pun bergabung. Harrieta lagi - lagi menelan ludah. "Lama tak bertemu Draco"kata Harrieta.

"Tunggu kau pewaris Riddle, bagaimana?"kata Draco bingung.

"Nama asliku, Lilac Agena Riddle. Mengenai bagaimana lebih baik. Ayahku yang menjelaskannya"jawab Harrieta.

"Lily Potter,aku kira kau sudah meninggal"kata Lucius. Lily menghela nafas. "Grindlewald mengubah memorimu juga Lucius. Aku Lily Riddle. Lady Ravenclaw-Slytherin"kata Lily. Dengan semua informasi mendadak itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu kehadiran Tom AKA pengeran kegelapan.

Lucius memanggil Narcissa atas informasi baru ini. Harrieta memilih memejamkan matanya di kursi, membuat dirinya nyaman. Draco menghampiri gadis yang terlihat lelah itu. "Hei,kau lelah?"tanya Draco. Harrieta membuka matanya memperlihatka dua batu jamrud yang indah.

"Secara fisik? Tidak sama sekali. Batin? Ini semua membuatku kewalahan"jawab Harrieta.

"Tidak ada anak umur 12 tahun bisa menerima ini semua secara cepat"balas Draco.

"Draco, apa pendapatmu? Mengenai semua ini?"tanya Harrieta.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menjalani saja. Harrieta ? Lilac? Aku harus memanggilmu apa?"kata Draco. Harrieta memandang Draco. Betapa ia merindukan mata abu - abu milik rajanya. Ia hanya butuh bersabar hingga Arthur terbangun.

"Harrieta, untuk saat ini itu namaku"kata Harrieta. Saat Draco dan Harrieta serius dengan pembicaraan mereka. Tom Riddle datang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa. Lucius"sapa Tom.

"My Lord"kata Lucius sambil membungkuk memberikan penghormatan. Tom pun menjelaskan kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

"Kami para goblin bisa membuka jampi memori. Hanya saja nama belakang Harrieta harus berganti nama sebelum kita meninggalkan ruangan ini."kata Ironclaw. Tom mengulurkan tangannya. "Lilac"panggil Tom. Harrieta berjalan mendekati ayahnya dan menerima uluran tangan ayahnya. Lucius pun memanggil Draco.

Kini baik Draco dan Harrieta berdiri berhadapan. "Lebih baik kita mulai. Draco dan Harrieta berikan tiga tetes darah kalian ke mangkok emas ini"kata Ironclaw. Harrieta mengigit jari telunjuknya dan membiarkan tiga tetes darah keluar. Draco pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nama?"kata Ironclaw

"Draco Lucius Malfoy"jawab Narcissa.

"Lilac Agena Riddle"kata Lily. Ironclaw membuat kedua tangan Harrieta dan Draco menyatu sambil mengucapkan mantra kuno. Lucius mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin kecil dari jubahnya. Lucius membuka kotak tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas dengan bertahtakan batu Ruby. Tom mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin. Tom membuka kotak cincin itu memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas dengan batu emerlad menghiasi.

"Draco, pasangkan cincin ini ke jari Harrieta"kata Lucius. Draco mengambil cincin ruby itu dan memasangkannya ke jari manis Harrieta. Tom memberikan tanda pada putrinya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Harrieta mengambil cincin dari kotak dan memasangkannya pada jari manis Draco.

Ironclaw mengambil dua perkamen dan menyiapkan dua quil. "Tanda tangan disini"kata Ironclaw. Draco menandatangani perkamen tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Harrieta. "Baiklah kita sudah selesai, Aku akan memanggil healer goblin kemari"kata Ironclaw.

Seorang goblin yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Griphook. Ia meminta Lucius untuk berdiri di tengah sambil mengucapkan mantra. Lucius limbung ketika Griphook selesai membaca mantra. Tom membantunya duduk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu teman lama?"tanya Tom.

"Kewalahan"jawab Lucius tapi ia mendapatkan ingatannya. Ingatan sesungguhnya bukan hasil dari tanam sihir yang dibuat Grindlewald. Griphook pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Narcissa.

"Sirius, Ia tidak bersalah'kan"kata Narcissa.

"Ia masih menjadi ibu baptis bagi Harrieta secara dan Tom melakukan old magic. Jika ia masih ibu baptis Harrieta. Ia tidak bersalah"kata Lily.

"Lily, senang bertemu denganmu kembali"kata Narcissa memeluk Lily. Lily tersenyum dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. "I wish Molly can join us "kata Lily pelan.


	8. Second Years

Second Years

Thomas Marvolo Riddle Slytherin AKA Lord Slytherin AKA Lord Voldermort AKA Dark Lord berpikir sejenak di ruang kerjanya. Ia mempertimbangkan baik dan buruknya mengumumkan bahwa Lilac Aka Harrieta adalah putrinya pada inner circlenya. Dengan melakukan itu, Tom memperkuat kedudukan Harrieta di Slytherin.. "Tom, apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya Lily membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku akan mengumumkan soal Lilac pada inner circleku malam ini"kata Tom. Lily menghela nafas. Ia memberikan sebuah ramuan pada suaminya. "Kau beruntung, Aku hampir ahli dalam ramuan sama seperti Severus. Habiskan ramuanmu."balas Lily. Tom tersenyum.

"Aku yang beruntung Lily, Kau hadir saat aku hampir berencana membuat Hocrux yang keempat. Aku masih mencari cara untuk mengembalikan potongan jiwa - jiwaku"kata Tom. Lily menghela nafas. "Jangan lupa, Malam ini kita ada makan malam dengan besan kita"kata Lily mengingatkan.

Harrieta memandang tumpukan buku - buku pertahanan ilmu hitamnya dengan pandangan aneh. Entah mengapa ia memiliki perasaan aneh. "Ada apa?"tanya Draco.

"Entah guru baru Ilmu pertahanan ilmu hitam yang baru penggemar Gildroy Lockhart atau Gildroy Lockhart sendiri yang mengajar"jawab Harrieta. Draco mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil sebuah apel. Harrieta melihat suaminya dan menghembuskan nafas. Seriusan ada apa dengan Arthur dan obsesinya akan buah apel? Hingga sekarang. "Jika kau mau Draco, Aku bisa membuat apel pie untukmu?"tawar Harrieta.

"Janji?"balas Draco. Harrieta mengangguk. Senyuman lebar pun menghiasi wajah Draco. Well My king. Sepertinya aku akan memanjakanmu. Harrieta tersenyum.

Timeskip,

Waktunya bagi Harrieta dan Draco kembali ke Hogwarts. Tom dan Lily tidak bisa mengantarkan putri mereka ke King Cross. Mereka tetap butuh dunia tahu kematian mereka. Oleh karena itu Tom dan Lily, datang ke Malfoy Manor.

"Kau sudah siap Lilac sayang"kata Ibunya. Harrieta tersenyum namun matanya hanya melihatnya datar. Ia berdoa semoga ibunya tidak menyadari bahwa ia meyembunyika Hocrux ayahnya yang tersimpan dalam bentuk Merlin, tentu saja ia tahu satu dua ritual untuk mengembalikan jiwa ayahnya. Ia hanya perlu bahan - bahan dan tempat untuk melakukan ritual.

"Lilac?"panggil Lily.

"Ah ya bu. Aku siap"jawab Harrieta yang membetulkan ikat rambutnya. Lily membelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Harrieta ayo sudah waktunya"kata Narcissa.

"Ya ma"jawab Harrieta. Lily pun secara sihir mengunci koper Harrieta. "Ibu tunggu dibawah ya"kata Lily. Gadis itu pun mengangguk. Harrieta menutup pintu kamarnya. "Dobby"panggil Harrieta. Peri rumah yang di panggil Harrieta pun muncul. "Lady Merlin"kata Dobby. Para Elf adalah Kaum yang menyadari keberadaan Merlin. Terima kasih atas perjanjian yang ia buat dengan Raja Elf pada masa Arthur namun setelah kematian Arthur sebagian kaum Elf kembali ke dimensinya, menyisahkan para peri rumah yang membutuhkan sihir untuk bertahan hidup sebagai gantinya mereka akan mengurus rumah tangga. Dobby di berikan Draco padanya ketika Harrieta tinggal di keluarga Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, pewaris keluarga Malfoy yang terkenal akan kerupawanan wajah mereka. Draco didik untuk menjadi pureblood yang sempurna dan pewaris nama Malfoy kelak. Pada awalnya itulah yang dipikirkan pangeran Slytherin tersebut. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau indah di Madam Malkin, Draco memiliki satu keinginan lain yaitu berkenalan dengan Gadis itu.

Gadis yang memiliki marga Potter itu, menerima uluran tangannya. Awalnya Draco ragu untuk melanjutkan pertemanan mereka, ditambah dengan sikap Harrieta yang bersahabat dengan Muggleborn dan Halfborn juga beberapa penyihir putih. Harrieta juga membela Longbottom untuk mendapatka remembrallnya. Draco jadi menjaga jarak dengan gadis yang mendapatkan title Lady Slytherin itu. Kenyataannya, Draco benar - benar merasa kesepian. Selama tahun pertama, ia memperhatikan Harrieta dari jauh. Menyukai segala ekspresi wajahnya, terutama saat ia memenangkan Quindditch.

Karena itu, saat ia menyadari bahwa ia akan menikahi Harrieta yang juga putri dari pangeran kegelapan. Draco benar - benar bersyukur. Ia juga akan menjaga identitas asli Harrieta sesuai permintaan ayah mertuanya dan Harrieta. Asal ia tidak diminta merahasiakan pernikahannya.

Menurut ayahnya, Pangeran kegelapan tadi malam mengumpulkan inner circlenya dan memberitahu identitas asli Harrieta juga pernikahannya. Karena itu juga, Pansy,Goyle,dan Crabbe menulis surat padanya. Menurut Minsky peri rumahnya, Theo dan Milicent juga mengirim surat pada Harrieta.

"Draco". Panggilan ayahnya itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sudah waktu bagi mereka untuk berangkat ke King Cross's. Draco menelan ludah kala sang pangeran kegelapan menyentuh pundaknya dan berbisik "Jaga putriku". Lily pun memeluk Draco. "Sampai bertemu saat Yule"kata Lily lembut.

Narcissa menggandeng putranya beramgkat melalui Jaringan Floo sementara Lucius bersama dengan Harrieta. Dalam waktu singkat Harrieta, dapat memikat kepala keluarga Malfoy tersebut. Lucius menyukainya menantunya bukan karena ia putri dari pangeran kegelapannya tapi dari cara ia melihat sihir secara universal, cara ia mengikuti tradisi pureblood, cara ia bersikap sebagai seorang pureblood sejati. Selain itu, Lucius merasa Harrieta menyimpan kekuatan lain yang lebih dari ayahnya dan Lucius tidak mau berada di pihak yang berlawanan dengan menantunya.

Seperti biasa,stasiun king cross selalu ramai. Termasuk di peron 9 3/4. "Draco jangan mempermalukan nama Malfoy, Aku akan ke Hogwarts beberapa hari lagi"kata Lucius. Draco mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa kirim surat. "kata Narcissa sambil memeluk menantunya. "Severus akan menemui, kalian dan Lily akan mengirim surat dan mungkin Tarclet Tart"kata Narcissa.

"Harrieta!"panggil seseorang yang langsung memeluknya. "Daphne, aku tidak bisa bernafas"keluh Harrieta.

"Miss Greengrass"sapa Narcissa.

"Nyonya Malfoy"balas Daphne yang segera melepaskan pelukannya. Narcissa tersenyum. "Tuan Malfoy,Nyonya Malfoy, Tuan muda Malfoy dan Nyonya Muda Malfoy"sapa Theodore Nott Junior sopan membuat baik Harrieta dan Daphne serta Draco memandangnya aneh.

"Demi Salazar, apa yang kau makan pagi ini?"tanya Harrieta. Theo mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya bersikap sopan"jawab Theo santai.

Narcissa tertawa kecil. "Lebih baik kalian naik kereta sekarang"kata Lucius yang langsung di setujui oleh anak - anak muda di hadapannya.

A/n: Ron bashing everyone?


	9. Hogwarts Again

Hogwarts again

Draco be rsama Crabbe dan Goyle juga Parkinson yang berdiri didekat mereka menunggu giliran untuk memasuki kastil. Harrieta bersama Neville,Daphne,Theo dan Blaise juga menunggu giliran. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu"bisik Theo membuat wajah Harrieta memerah. Ia memukul pundak Theo pelan.

"Kalian tahu siapa yang menduduki posisi ketiga tahun lalu?"tanya Daphne penasaran. "Siswi Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger. Muggleborn"jawab Harrieta santai. Saking santainya, baik Theo dan Pansy melihat ke arahnya tak percaya. Sadar ada yang memperhatikannya, Harrieta menatap kembali mereka. "Ada apa?"tanya Harrieta.

"Aku tak percaya kau sesantai itu"kata Theo. Harrieta mengernyitkan keningnya. "Granger, jika cara belajarnya hanya bergantung pada buku tanpa bimbingan. Hasilnya hanyalah nol besar. Kau butuh mentor untuk bertanya"kata Harrieta. Tanpa mereka sadari kepala asrama mereka berdiri dihadapan mereka. "Kalian bisa ke aula besar. Draco dan Harrieta tetap disini"kata Guru ramuan tersebut.

Begitu tinggal kepala asrama mereka dan mereka berdua. Professor Snape meminta mereka mengikutinya. Ahli ramuan itu membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat di dalam kastil. "Dengan status kalian, Sesuai dengan peraturan. Kalian akan mendapatkan Marrieage Couter sendiri. Dua kamar tidur sampai kalian cukup umur."kata Professor Snape.

"Password?"tanya Draco.

"Kalian tentukan sendiri dan Lady Slytherin, kau masih bisa menggunakan kamarmu di asrama"balas Severus Snape.

Timeskip,

Draco dan Harrieta bergabung dengan teman - teman asrama mereka di aula besar. Harrieta duduk di apit Draco dan Daphne. Melihat Gildroy Lockhart, di meja guru membuat Harrieta mendesah. "Tahun ini kita tidak akan belajar apa pun"keluh Harrieta. Daphne menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kalau kita, membuat kelompok belajar apa professor Snape akan setuju?"tanya Theo.

"Khusus untuk Slytherin?"tanya Pansy lagi.

"Undang anak - anak luar asrama, bagi mereka yang ingin belajar. Aku akan bicara dengan professor Snape"jawab Harrieta.

"Biar aku dan Theo yang mengurus itu. Aku lupa kita memiliki Lady Slytherin"kata Daphne. Ketika kepala sekolah mempersilahkan mereka untuk makan malam. Di pikiran Harrieta, ia masih membutuhkan beberapa bahan ritual belum lagi racun basilik. Mengingat ia masih siswa tahun kedua, ia masih belum bisa ke Hogsmede. Satu - satunya jalan hanyalah meminta tolong siswi atau siswa yang lebih senior.

Di Malfoy Manor, kepala keluarga Malfoy, kebingungan mencari buku yang dititipkan padanya oleh tuannya. Lucius memerintahkan beberapa peri rumah untuk mencari buku diary tersebut. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa barang tersebut, telah berada ditangan menantunya.


	10. Chaser

Chaser

Tahun ini, sepertinya akan ada perubahan di team Quindditch. Besannya mendonasikan sapu nimbus terbaru dengan catatan Draco masuk ke dalam team sebagai Chaser. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Harrieta menaikkan salah satu alisnya pada Draco namun tidak bertanya apa pun. Kapten Quindditch mereka yang senang dengan donasi segera menjadwalkan latihan mereka.

Harrieta melalui Flint, memintanya untuk belanja berbagai bahan - bahan ritual. Ia hanya membutuhkan racun Basilik.

Pelajaran pertama dengan Lockhart benar - benar bencana. Selain mereka harus mengisi kuis yang tidak jelas dan melepaskan Pixie yang membuat Draco hampir tergantung di chandelier jika Harrieta tidal melepaskan mantra beku.. "Mimpi buruk"gumam Pansy. Harrieta menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Tulis surat kepada orang tua kalian mengenai kejadian ini"kata Harrieta. Ia sendiri juga akan menulis surat pada ayahnya. Tentu saja, ia bisa menebak langkah ayahnya selanjutnya.

Harrieta mengenakan seragam Quindditchnya berjalan bergandengan dengan Draco. Mereka bertemu dengan anggota tim lain. "Aku sudah meminta peri rumah meletakkan barang yang kau minta di kamarmu Lady Slytherin"kata Flint. Harrieta mengangguk. "Hari ini, giliran kami yang menggunakan lapangan"kata Oliver.

"Kami sudah mendapat izin dari Professor Snape"jawab Flint. Harrieta memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bagaimana kalau berbagi? Kita hanya perlu mencoba kemampuan Draco"usul Harrieta yang enggan bertengkar.

"As you wish my lady"kata Flint.

"Tidak ada Bludger"balas Wood.

Latihan hari itu berjalan lancar dengan diawasi oleh kepala asrama mereka masing - masing. Mereka bahkan mendapatkan poin karena kerja sama antar asrama.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"tanya Draco. Harrieta menarik nafas panjang. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ada drama. Kemenangan Slytherin sudah bisa di pastikan. "jawab Harrieta. Draco mengetahui kebenaran dalam kata - kata istrinya itu. Gryffindor tanpa Seeker yang cakap susah memenangkan Quindditch.

Yang paling istimewa adalah Kehadiran Lucius bersama sepasang suami istri yang begitu dari luar negeri. Ayah mertuanya memperkenalkan mereka sebagai pasangan penyihir dari Russia. Harrieta tahu benar itu adalah ayah dan ibunya di bawah glamour. Pertandingan Quindditch hari ini adalah Slytherin melawan Gryffindor. "Little Flower, "kata Fred

"Mari kita menang secara adil"sambung George. Harrieta mengangguk.

"Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan"kata Fred

"Malfoy"sambung George. Harrieta tertawa.

Kedua team berada di posisinya masing - masing, Di atas sapunya Harrieta menyadari seseorang berada di dekat stadium.

Sialnya, Begitu pluit tanda pertandingan dimulai. Harrieta diikuti oleh Bludger yang tampaknya sudah dimantrai untuk mengikuti Harrieta. Draco baru menyadari hal itu untuk setelah ia mendapatkan Gol pertamanya. Ia langsung terbang di dekat Harrieta, sebetulnya Harrieta bisa saja melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat tapi di depan banyak orang. Ia bisa dianggap mencurigakan. Harrieta menyuruh Draco meninggalkanya. Ia bisa mengatasi Bludger dan mencari Snitch bersamaan.

Tentu saja pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Slytherin dengan Harrieta menangkap Snitch juga mengalami patah tulang pada tanganya akibat Bludger. Masalahnya walaupun tanda pertandingan berakhir telah di tiup, bludger itu masih megerjarnya. Daphne Greengrass merapal mantra pembatalan. Banyak yang datang mengerumuninya. Sialnya Professor Lockhart yang pertama mendekatinya. "Jangan khawatir Potter, aku bisa mengatasi ini"kata Guru gadungan itu. Dengan pandangan horror,Harrieta menolak bantuan tersebut. Matanya meminta pertolongan Draco. "Professor, lebih baik jika madam Pomfrey yang lakukan. "kata Draco berusaha menghentikan apa pun yang akan dilakukan Lockhart.

"Jangan Khawatir"kata Lockhart yang nekat merapal mantra hingga membuat Harrieta kehilangan seluruh tulang di tangannya. Harrieta cukup Syok akan kejadian itu. "Kemana tulangku?"tanya Harrieta. Draco langsung menggedong Harrieta ke Hospital wings. Tom dan Lily yang menyamar, harus menahan emosi mereka. "Sepertinya kamar rahasia perlu dibuka lagi"kata Tom pelan.


	11. Chapter 11

Beware enemies of the heirs

Madam Pomfrey mengeluh dan mengatakan betapa sakitnya menumbuhkan tulang, saat ia memberikan Skele-Grow pada Harrieta. Tentu saja ia mengetahui betapa sakitnya ramuan penumbuh tulang. Sebagai Merlin,yang menciptakan ramuan tersebut.

Team Quindditchnya berkumpul, termasuk Lucius dan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menyamar. Tom merapalkan mantra peredam. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Tom dalam bahasa Parseltounge.

"Aku baik - baik saja, sedikit akan melakukan sesuatu'kan"tebak Harrieta dalam bahasa yang sama,membuat orang - orang disekitar mereka terperangah. Yang membuat mereka lebih kaget adalah gelang perak di pergelangan tangan Harrieta berubah menjadi ular jenis Runespoor berkepala tiga. "Professormu terlalu idiot"kata Hikari nama yang di berikan Harrieta untuk ular peliharaanya itu. Baik ayahnya dan Harrieta menyeringai.

"Serahkan ini padaku"jawab ayahnya dalam bahasa ular. Harrieta memperhatikan wajah - wajah orang di sekitarnya. Marcus Flint melihatnya seolah - olah ia adalah seorang dewi. "Kau seorang Parselmouth, kenapa tidak bilang padaku"kata Draco.

"Karena aku tahu diskriminasi orang kebanyakan pada seorang parselmouth. Aku melindungi diriku"jawab Harrieta.

"Biarkan istrimu beristirahat Draco"kata Lucius yang mengiring mereka keluar dari Hospital wings.

Timeskip,

Keesokan harinya, Harrieta bangun dengan perasaan tak mengapa banyak yang melihat dengan sinis berbanding terbalik dengan anak - anak Slytherin yang melihatnya dengan penuh hormat. "Kenapa tidak menungguku?"tanya Draco.

"Berusaha menjadi suami yang baik, Suamiku tersayang"Goda Harrieta membuat wajah Draco memerah. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju aula besar bersamaan. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, kenapa selain asrama Slytherin banyak yang melihatku sinis atau ketakutan?"tanya Harrieta.

Draco mempersilahkan ia duduk terlebih dulu. Harrieta mengisi piringnya dengan dua buah pancake. "Professor Lockhart ditemukan meninggal pagi ini, lengkap dengan pesan Musuh sang pewaris berhati - hatilah ditulis dengan darah. "Cerita Draco. Harrieta mengangguk. Ia tidak percaya ayahnya bertindak secepat itu. Ia tahu legenda kamar rahasia, ia bahkan bisa menebak monster apa yang ada di kamar rahasia.

"Satu lagi, Flint dari kemarin menganggukku. Ia bertanya apa kau berniat membangun inner circlemu sendiri mengingat Lord Slytherin yang terdahulu memiliki Innerc Circlenya sendiri"kata Draco. Kata - kata Draco itu membuat dirinya mempertimbangkan untuk membentuk Inner Circlenya sendiri. Ia masih dua belas tahun walaupun jiwanya sudah ribuan tahun. Umur dua belas tahun di belahan negara manapun masih dianggap anak - anak. Sedang ia butuh akses ke bahan - bahan tingkat tinggi dan yang bisa mendapatkannya adalah senior mereka.

"Kalian tahu, kursi pengajar DADA di berikan pada siapa sekarang ini."Kata Pansy. Banyak yang menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Kau tahu pasangan dari Russia yang di bawa ayahmu Draco, Mr Alexander dan Cecil Leraxay. Mereka menjadi pengajar DADA, teknisnya Mr Alexander"kata Pansy membuat Harrieta tersedak karena kaget. Draco berbaik hati memberikan istrinya minum. "Ada apa ?"tanya Draco.

"Mereka ayah dan ibuku yang sedang menyamar"jawab Harrieta. Kini ganti Draco yang tersedak, Harrieta pun memberikan minum pada suaminya.


	12. Request

Request

Seusai mereka menghabiskan sarapan mereka, para Slytherin menuju kelas Herbiologi. Hari ini mereka berbagi kelas dengan Ravenclaw. Pikiran Harrieta melayang menuju ide ayahnya untuk membuat Inner Circle. Begitu Seriusnya ia berpikir, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Hermione Granger duduk di hadapannya. "Halo Harrieta."sapa Hermione.

"Hi"balas Harrieta. Pelajaran Herbiologi kali adalah Mandrake. Harrieta tampak mendengarkan penjelasan Professor Sprout. "Harrieta, banyak yang menggosipkanmu sudah menikah dengan Malfoy. Kau masih dua belas tahun. Menurutku gosip itu tidak benar."kata Hermione tiba - tiba.

Harrieta menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Maaf Hermione, kabar pernikahan itu benar"balas Harrieta santai.

"Ta..pi usiamu dua belas tahun"kata Hermione gugup.

"Usia yang dapat menikah. Dengar pernikahanku bagian dari tradisi lama. Kami tidak bisa menolak. Pilihannya adalah menikah atau kehilangan sihir. Hermione meskipun kau dibesarkan oleh muggle. Jika kau mau menelusuri jejak sihir di keluargamu. Kau akan menemuka Squib line. Dan satu lagi, setidaknya cari tauu mengenai Old Ways. Kau penyihir"Jelas Harrieta santai.

"Kalau begitu ajarkan aku"pinta Hermione. Harrieta tersenyum . "Ikut aku. Aku tahu seseorang yang bisa mengajarimu sehabis kelas Herbiologi."balas Harrieta.

Harrieta dan Hermione mengajaknya ke kelas DADA. Ayah dan Ibunya tampak terkejut ia membawa seorang teman. "Miss Cecilia, temanku kelahiran Muggle. Ia tidak tahu mengenai cara Old Ways. Bisakah kau membantunya"pinta Harrieta pada ibunya. Ibunya mengangguk tersenyum. "Mr Alexander boleh aku meminta sesuatu dari anda?"kata Harrieta sopan.

"Ikut aku Nona Potter"kata ayahnya yang sedang menyamar itu. Harrieta pun mengikuti ayahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Tom begitu, ia yakin tidak ada yang menguping. "Aku baik - baik saja. Aku ingin sesuatu"balas Harrieta.

"Katakan"kata Tom.

"Racun Basilik"jawab Harrieta. Tom mengangguk. "Sudah kau pikirkan, tentang membuat Inner Circlemu sendiri"kata ayahnya.

"Sedang aku pikirkan."jawab Harrieta.

"Buatlah. Mereka akan membantumu. Ayah tahu kau merencanakan sesuatu"kata Tom sambil berlalu.

Draco menemukan Harrieta dikamar mereka berdua. Gadis berbola mata hijau sedang duduk di depan perapian. "Hei apa yang kau pikikan?"tanya Draco. Ia duduk disebelah Harrieta.

Harrieta tersenyum. "Aku memikirkan perkataan ayah tentang Inner Circle. Aku ragu"kata Harrieta.

"Tapi, kau membutuhkannya. "tebak Draco. Harrieta menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu Flint tampaknya berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan sisi baikmu"kata Draco.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"kata Harrieta yang menginginkan pendapat Draco.

"Buat saja"balas Draco. Harrieta menarik nafas. "Jika memang aku akan membuat Inner Circle. Aku ingin itu berbeda dengan Inner Circle milik ayahku."kata Harrieta. Draco mengangguk.


	13. Twin WEasley

Twin Weasley

Pasca kejadian, tulisan berdarah tersebut banyak yang menyakini bahwa Harrietalah pewaris Slytherin. Fakta bahwa ia Lady Slytherin juga fakta bahwa Lockhart meninggal setelah guru gadungan itu menghilangkan seluruh tulang tangan Harrieta.

Hanya kembar Weasley yang menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai lelucon. Setiap kali Harrieta berjalan didekat mereka,Kembar Weasley akan berteriak - teriak meminta yang lain membuka jalan karena Lady Slytherin akan lewat. Harrieta hanya tertawa.

Kejahilan kembar Weasley tidak mengenal korban, Sebenarnya Harrieta sendiri hampir menjadi korban yang berbalik mengenai Lee Jordan.

Harrieta menerima izin dari Professor Snape mengenai kelompok belajar. Tak hanya dari kepala asramanya, ia juga mendapat restu dari kepala asrama lainnya dan Professor Dumbledore. Banyak professor yang bersedia mengawasi dan melatih mereka. Professor McGonagall bahkan memasang pengumuman di papan Gryffindor.

Antusiame tentang kelompok belajar ini mengejutkan Harrieta terlebih Riddle. Lily hanya tersenyum. Sudah bukan rahasia umum bahwa para professor ingin persatuan antar asrama. Harrieta lebih terkejut lagi saat Susan Bones dan Hannah Abbot ingin bergabung.

Saat ini selain anak - anak Slytherin, hanya Hermione Granger,Susan dan Hannah yang bergabung. Saat makan malam, Daphne memberitahukan Kembar Weasley, Ginny dan Lee Jordan juga bergabung. "Wow"respon Harrieta yang menuangkan jus labu ke piala Draco. "Mereka lebih senior, kenapa ingin bergabung?"tanya Draco bingung. Daphne menaikkan kedua bahunya pertanda ia juga tak tahu. "Jangan bilang begitu Draco, Flint juga bergabung"jawab Blaise Zabini. Harrieta menarik nafas. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan alasan para senior itu bergabung. Yang di kepalanya saat ini adalah tempat ia melakukan ritual, kini Racun Basilik ada di tangannya.

Ketika Harrieta tengah berjalan tanpa arah, ia menemukan ruang kebutuhan. "Hmm menarik, seingatku tidak ada ruangan ini atau memang aku tak menemukannya"kata Harrieta berbicara sendiri. Apapun itu, Harrieta bersyukur menemukan tempat ini. Harrieta segera memanggil Dobby untuk mengambil seluruh bahan - bahan ritual yang ia perlukan. "Maaf Yah, malam ini kau akan sedikit sakit"gumam Harrieta.

Harrieta menggambar lingkaran sihir Merlin dengan sage. Ia juga menuang racun Basilik ke atas buku diary ayahnya sambil membaca mantra. Sinar keemasan mulai mengelilinginya.

Di waktu yang sama, tempat yang berbeda. Tom yang tengah menyiapkan pelajaran. Dadanya tiba - tiba terasa sakit bagai tertusuk pisau.


	14. Ruang Kebutuhan

Ruangan Kebutuhan

Nafas Tom terengah - sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi tapi juga tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sementara itu, Harrieta meminta Dobby membersihkan ruangan itu. Ia juga membersihkan baju dan udara di ruangan itu dengan sekali jentik. Harrieta juga meminta Dobby untuk merahasiakan hal tersebut. Ia mengambil buku diary milik ayahnya dan membawanya.

Harrieta segera melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur begitu ia sampai di kamarnya. "Lelahnya"kata Harrieta. Gadis berbola mata hijau itu tidak menyadari seseorang bersandar di pintu kamarnya. "Darimana?"tanya Draco yang bersandar di depan pintu.

Harrieta pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Aku menemukan ruangan kebutuhan di lantai tujuh. "jawab Harrieta.

"Tunjukkan padaku besok"kata Draco. Harrirta menyetujuinya.

Time skip,

Lily menggantikan suaminya yang masih sakit. Mengetahui keadaan ayahnya lebih parah dari perkiraannya, ia meminta professor Severus Snape untuk meramu pepper up. Kondisi ayahnya pula yang membuat Harrieta yakin, ayahnya membuat lebih dari satu Hocrux.

Severus Snape mengantarkan ramuan untuk Pangeran kegelapan sekaligus, melaporkan tugas mata - matanya. Severus yakin Professor Dumbledore juga terpengaruh jampi memori yang di pasang Grindelwald.

Harrieta membawa Draco,Pansy,Theo dan Blaise ke lantai tujuh, dimana ruang kebutuhan berada. Saat ia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Isinya hanylah gudang penyimpanan. "Ruangan ini bisa menjadi yang kita butuhkan?"tanya Pansy. Harrieta mengangguk. Ia membuka sebuah kotak dan mendapati isinya adalah Diadem Ravenclaw.

"Kau menemukan harta karun?"tanya Theo.

"Yep, Diadem Ravenclaw"jawab Harrieta.

"wow"respon Pansy hendak menyentuhnya. "Jangan menyentuhnya, kecuali kau mau dirasuki"kata Harrieta.

"Maksudmu ada sihir gelap "tebak Draco. Harrieta mengangguk. "Sihir yang paling gelap"gumam Harrieta.


	15. Her Fear

Her Fear

Sekembalinya Harrieta dari ruang kebutuhan. Ia membawa Diadem Ravenclaw. Draco memandang istrinya dengan tatapan bingung. "Bukankah kau bilang benda ini berbahaya ?"tanya Draco. Harrieta mengangguk. "Ini Hocrux"kata Harrieta singkat. Draco memang tidak tahu terlalu sihir hitam. Tapi ia pernah membaca apa itu Hocrux. "Lebih tepatnya ini Hocrux milik ayahku."sambung Harrieta.

"Kau berniat menghancurkannya?"tanya Draco. Harrieta menggeleng. "Aku tahu ritual untuk mengembalikan jiwa dalam diadem ini. Yang jelas aku perlu bertanya pada ayahku, ia membuat berapa Hocrux?"kata Harrieta.

Draco membuka seragam Hogwartsnya dan duduk di sofa. Harrieta pun duduk di sebelahnya. Draco membelai rambut Harrieta lembut. "Kenapa kau tahu semua ini?"tanya Draco. Harrieta hanya tersenyum. "Suatu saat kau akan menemukan jawabanya, My King"kata Harrieta sambil bersandar di pundak Draco.

"Raja? Aku suka panggilan itu"kata Draco.

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu"balas Harrieta.

Harrieta menghela nafas. Ia memang sangat menantikan dimana Draco bisa memiliki ingatan Arthur, namun ia juga takut jika itu terjadi. Akankah Arthur bisa mencintainya? Atau justru ia malah mencari Guinevere, Ratunya yang berselingkuh dengan Lancelot. Sebagai Merlin ia mengabdikan diri pada Rajanya Arthur. Ia menyaksikan saat Arthur jatuh cinta, menikah dan terkhianati. Arthur juga berada di pelukannya saat ia meninggal. Sebagai Merlin, ia terlahir sebagai laki - laki meskipun ia mencintai Arthur, ia sadar ia memiliki batasan. Kini ia terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan akankah ia memiliki kesempatan.

Harrieta membuka jubah Hogwartsnya dan melepas dasi hijaunya. Pikirannya melayang. Sebagai Merlin, hanya ada satu orang yang mencintainya, amat mencintainya. Lady Morgana La Fay. Ia tidak bisa menyambut cinta milik Morgana karena saat itu ia mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya untuk melindungi Arthur. Kecemburuan Morgana yang menggunakan intrik untuk membunuh Arthur.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya Draco. Harrieta berbalik. "Aku memikirkanmu"jawab Harrieta membuat Draco menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Aku memikirkan banyak hal, Aku memikirkan kita."kata Harrieta. Draco semakin bingung.

"Aku memikirkan kapan kita akan menyempurnakan pernikahan kita"goda Harrieta. Wajah Draco memerah karena ia mengerti maksud pembicaraan istrinya . "Aku akan mandi lebih dulu"kata Draco yang ingin cepat - cepat pergi dari situ membuat Harrieta tertawa kecil.


	16. Reveal Her Secret

Reveal Her secret

Harrieta memantapkan hatinya. Jika ia ingin menolong ayahnya, ia harus tahu berapa banyak Hocrux yang dibuat ayahnya. Untuk itu ia harus mengungkapkan rahasianya. Karena itu, kini Harrieta mempercepat langkah - langkah kakinya menuju kelas DADA.

Ia sengaja bangun pagi, untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya. "Professor Alexander"kata Harrieta sambil mengetuk pintu. Ibunya yang membukakan pintu. "Pagi sayang"sapa Ibunya begitu Harrieta masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi mereka.

Ayahnya tampak lemah. Tom tersenyum. "Ayah ada yang ingin ku tanyakan"kata Harrieta.

"Tanyakan"jawab Tom singkat. Harrieta berjalan mendekati ayahnya. "Kau membuat berapa Hocrux yah?"tanya Harrieta. Tom tertegun begitu pula dengan Lily."Darimana kau tahu?"tanya Tom.

Harrieta menarik nafasnya dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah diary. "Aku menemukan ini di ruang kerja ayah mertua. Aku tahu ini Hocrux dalam sekali lihat"jawab Harrieta. Tom memandang putrinya bingung. Lily pun berdiri di samping putrinya.

"Sejak usiaku sepuluh tahun, aku memiliki ingatan orang lain. Ingatan milik Merlin."kata Harrieta membuka rahasianya. Baik Tom dan Lily membelalakan matanya. "Kau reinkarnasi dari Merlin, Bagaimana?"tanya Tom.

"Ingat legenda Arthur? Ia akan kembali saat dibutuhkan. Aku hanya membuka jalannya"kata Harrieta.

Tom menarik nafasnya, "Kemarilah,"panggil Tom. Harrieta pun berjalan mendekati ayahnya. Tom memeluk tubuh mungil putrinya. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap putriku"kata Tom. Lily mengangguk. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, aku membuat tiga Hocrux."kata Tom.

"Aku tahu ritual untuk mengembalikan jiwamu, Tapi aku harus melakukannya sebulan sekali. Karena itu sangat menyakitkan"jelas Harrieta.

"Jadi kemarin yang terjadi .."kata Tom. Harrieta menganggukkan kepalanya."Setidaknya beri peringatan, Lilac"balas ayahnya.

"Kau hanya butuh Pepper up dan makanan"jawab Harrieta.


	17. Closing Year Two

Closing Year two

Tom Riddle mengajak putrinya, ke kamar rahasia dan memperkenalkannya pada Basilik. Dengan kesepakatan bersama ayah dan anak itu, memutuskan untuk membunuh Basilik. Tom menghadiahkan racun Basilik itu pada putrinya.

Harrieta dan yang lain pun menyelesaikan tahun kedua tanpa ada hambatan. Harrieta juga sempat membuatkan Draco apple pie yang Ia janjikan dan tentu saja, Slytherin memenangkan piala asrama.

Timeskip

Usia tiga belas tahun, merupakan masa puber. Tepat di usia ini Harrieta mendapatkan tamu bulanannya. Tubuh Harrieta pun mulai memiliki bentuk, begitu pula dengan Draco. Dengan tumbuh kembang, secepat itu bisa dipastikan dalam waktu dua tahun, kontrak sihir yang mengharuskan mereka miliki anak akan aktif.

Selama musim panas, Draco mengajak Harrieta untuk berlatih Quindditch sementara orang tua mereka berbicara di ruang kerja Lucius. "My Lord, Aku menghilangkan buku diary yang kau titipkan padaku"aku Lucius takut - takut.

Tom Riddle Junior hanya tersenyum, menikmati eksepresi Lucius. "Jangan khawatir Lucius, Lilac telah mengembalikannya padaku"kata Tom. Lucius menarik nafas lega. "Untuk sekarang ini, lebih baik kita mulai mencari cara melawan Grindlewald"kata Tom yang melihat Draco dan Harrieta bermain Quindditch.

"Bagaimana dengan Dumbledore?"tanya Lucius.

"Grindelwald mengubah memorinya dengan harapan ia tidak ikut dalam perang. Jadi biarlah seperti itu"kata Tom.

James Potter membuka Daily Prophet hanya untuk menemukan berita tentang Sirius Black yang berhasil kabur dari azkaban. Ia segera mencari Remus Lupin,berharap ia bisa melepaskan jampi memori. Sudah waktunya para Marauders kembali berkumpul. Ia juga merindukan Siriusnya.

Kabar mengenai kaburnya Sirius, membuat Lily memanggil putri dan menantunya ke Riddle Manor. "Aku benci floo"gumam Harrieta yang hampir terjatuh namun berhasil ditangkap Draco. "Kau ceroboh"balas Draco. Harrieta menarik nafas. Lily hanya tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Nyonya Riddle pun mulai menceritakan kebenaran tentang ibu baptis Harrieta, Sirius.

Sirius Black merupakan anggota Marauder juga kekasih dari James. Sirius tidak pernah khianati siapa pun. Semua itu hanyalah intrik dari Grindelwald


	18. I am Home

I am home

Kebenaran yang di berikan pada ibunya, membuat Harrieta tak bisa berpikir. Yang ia tahu saat ini James sedang mencari Peter Pettigrew, untuk membersihkan nama Sirius. Pikirannya di tambah dengan fakta bahwa Dementor - dementor akan berkeliaran. Ia belum mencoba mantra Patronus. Ia juga mengkhawatirkan Draco.

Berdiri dekat jendela kamarnya di Malfoy Manor. Harrieta bingung mencari jalan baginya, di tahun ketiganya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dengan banyak hal yang dipikirkannya, Harrieta tidak menyadari satu hal.

Draco Malfoy sedang berada di perpustakaan. Ia sedang menyelesaikan essay ramuannya dan jatuh tertidur. Dalam tidurnya, ia bermimpi. Mimpi hidup seseorang yang tak asing. Mimpi bahwa ia seorang raja dengan pelayannya yang setia. Mimpi cintanya di khianati dan mimpi di mana ia meninggal dalam pelukan pelayannya yang setia. Tragisnya, sang raja baru menyadari perasaan yang ia punya untuk pelayannya saat maut menjemputnya.

Draco terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tersentak. "Apa.." kata Draco bingung. Ia mendapatkan ingatannya. Ia adalah raja Athur Pendragon. "Merlin.."kata Draco. Bola mata hijau itu takkan mungkin ia bisa lupakan. Pelayannya yang paling setia dan orang baru ia sadari betapa ia mencintai orang itu di tarikan nafas kematiannya. Harrieta, istrinya adalah Merlin. Oh betapa takdir baik padanya. Mata hijau itu milik Merlin. Harrieta memanggil dengan sebutan My king. Apakah ia sudah tahu. Ia kembali melakukan kesalahan lagi. Ia membuat Merlin menunggu. Draco segera berlari menuju kamar istrinya.

Draco membuka pintu kamar Harrieta dengan kasar. Harrieta yang kaget segera berbalik. Senyuman terpancar di bibirnya. "My king?" kata Harrieta dengan pandangan ada apanya. Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, Draco mendekati gadis itu dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Draco berusaha menyampaikan kerinduannya dalam ciuman ini. Harrieta membalas ciuman Draco dan mendorong dada suaminya pelan untuk mengambil nafas. Draco menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Harrieta. "Mer,Aku pulang."kata Draco. Mendengar Draco memanggilnya seperti itu,Harrieta menangis. "Arthur, Your Majesty. Kau kembali?"kata Harrieta. Draco mengangguk. "Kau membuatku menunggu lama, My King." kata Harrieta di sela isak tangisnya. Draco menggendong Harrieta bak seorang putri, ia mencium Harrieta dan membawanya ke ranjang dimana mereka menumpahkan rasa rindunya.


	19. We belong Together

We Belong Together

Matahari memasuki kamar Harrieta melalui celah - celah jendela. Harrieta terbangun dan cukup terkejut. Pasalnya selain ia bangun dalam pelukan suaminya, Draco Malfoy AKA Arthur Pendragon, ia juga mendapati dirinya dan Draco juga tanpa busana. Harrieta menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sweet lady magic. Mereka baru tiga belas tahun meskipun, jiwa mereka sudah tua.

Harrieta merasakan tangan Draco, melingkari pinggangnya. " Pagi" sapa Draco. Harrieta mengambil bantal dan memukul Draco dengan bantal tersebut. "Huwaaa apa salah ku? Yaaa hentikan" omel Draco.

"Kita masih tiga belas tahun, Draco. Kenapa malah" balas Harrieta menggelembung kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, protes semalam. Lagipula apa masalahnya. Kita sudah sah Mer." Jawab Draco.

Tak bisa berkata apapun lagi Harrieta memutuskan untuk mandi. Draco hanya menyeringai memandang sosok istrinya yang menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Suasana waktu sarapan, terkesan janggal dan dingin. Apa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan aura dingin nan mematikan yang di keluarkan oleh Harrieta, sementara sang suami hanya nyengir. Membuat Harrieta memutilasi pancakenya tanpa perasaan. Baik Lucius dan Narcissa di buat bingung dengan tingkah laku menantu dan putranya.

Hari ini Harrieta dan Draco akan berbelanja di Diagon Alley berdua saja. Ibu dan ayahnya akan membantu James mencari Sirius dan Lupin. Lucius akan berusaha membersihkan nama putri tertua keluarga Black tersebut.

Tugasnya berbelanja dengan Draco, seharusnya menjadi hari yang sempurna. Jika saja mereka tidak bertemu dengan keluarga Weasley. Sesungguhnya Harrieta tidak memiliki pendapat tentang keluarga Weasley, namun tampaknya Draco berniat mencari masalah dengan keluarga itu. Sebagai istri yang baik, untuk sementara ini ia akan menutup mata atas kelakuan suaminya dan baru akan menegurnya saat di manor nanti.


	20. Year Three

Year Three

Harrieta menarik telinga Draco begitu mereka tiba di manor. "Awwww, untuk apa itu" kata Draco sambil mengusap telinganya yang memerah. "Draco, kenapa kau mencari masalah dengan keluarga Weasley? Mereka tidak melakukan apa pun"omel Harrieta .

"Mereka darah pengkhianat Mer. Mereka menolak hidup dengan cara - cara kuno yang kau ajarkan"kata Draco membela diri.

"Stop melakukan pembelaan diri dengan namaku, Draco. Stop melakukan bully"Kata Harrieta sambil berlalu. Draco mengikuti istrinya ke kamar sambil menyeringai.

Harrieta sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang akan dibawanya ke Hogwarts. Ketika Draco memeluknya dari belakang. "Maafkan aku Mer" gumam Draco. Harrieta hanya tersenyum. "My king,"kata Harrieta pelan sebelum ia membalik badannya, membuatnya berhadapan dengan suaminya. "Jangan meminta maaf padaku,"kata Harrieta. Lengan suaminya memeluk pinggangnya. Draco mengangguk. Well dengan kebijaksanaan dan pemikiran Arthur ia mengerti dengan siapa ia meminta maaf. Ia mencium kening istrinya.

Timeskip,

Draco tiduran dengan menggunakan pangkuan Harrieta sebagai bantalnya. Kini mereka sedang berada di Hogwarts Express, bersama Pansy,Daphne,Theo dan Blaise yang merasa ajaib dengan ke unmalfoy-an Draco. Harrieta yang memandang keluar jendela, mengabaikan pandangan heran teman - temannya satu asrama.

Hari menjelang malam, ketika tiba - tiba saja kereta sihir berhenti. Draco yang sedang tertidur pun terbangun. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Theo. Perasaan dingin dan seakan - akan tidak pernah bahagia lagi muncul. Harrieta sangat mengenali perasaan ini. "Uh oh, Dementor" kata Harrieta pelan namun terdengar oleh yang lain. Ia bisa melancarkan mantra Patronus yang ia buat namun seluruh tubuhnya kaku. "Lady Slytherin, kau baik - baik saja?" tanya Blaise yang menyadari keadaan Harrieta. Draco langsung menoleh . "Rie"kata Draco lirih sebelum ia dengan cepat menangkap istrinya yang pingsan.

Kepala Harrieta sangat pusing, saat ia terbangun. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harrieta. Ia menyadari seseorang membagikan mereka cokelat. "Tidak apa - apa, hanya dementor yang mencari Sirius Black." jelas pria yang membagikan cokelat. "Siapa anda ?" tanya Pansy curiga .

"Aku guru sejarah sihir yang baru. Remus Lupin"kata Pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Remus Lupin tersebut.


	21. A dementor

Hidden Secret

Dementor di Hogwarts

Begitu Hogwarts Express tiba, Professor Leraxay sudah menunggu Harrieta dan Draco. Guru DADA tersebut, berhasil membawa Harrieta dan Draco. "Kalian berdua tidak apa – apa?" tanya Tom begitu ia memastikan hanya mereka bertiga.

"Jangan khawatir dad. Aku hanya pingsan sebelum bisa melempar mantra Patronus"balas Harrieta.

"Seorang Professor bernama Remus Lupin membantu kami"kata Draco. Tom terdiam sesaat. "Aku kenal. Lebih baik kalian langsung ke hospital wings"perintah Tom.

Proffessor Dada tersebut menanti seseorang keluar dari kereta sementara Harrieta dan Draco meninggalkannya. Benar saja, Seorang pria berpakaian lusuh keluar dari kereta itu. "Lupin" panggil Tom.

"Riddle" balas guru baru sejarah sihir tersebut.

Hospital wings,

Draco menggendong istrinya. "Mer, kau tidak pernah selemah ini"komentar Draco. Harrieta hanya memalingkan wajah. "Dementor memiliki efek kuat pada orang bermasalah sepertiku"jawab Harrieta enteng. Draco menurunkannya di depan hospital wings. Ia menyeret Harrieta untuk menemui Madam Pomfrey. Healer hospital wing itu hanya menyuruh mereka memakan cokelat dan kembali ke asrama mereka. Mereka diizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti perjamuan makan malam.

Pasangan suami istri tersebut, kembali ke asrama Slytherin. Lebih tepatnya, kamar Lady Slytherin. Harrieta langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur begitu melihat ranjang kesayanganya. Draco menutup pintu dan melepaskan jubahnya. Ia juga melongarkan dasinya serta membuka dua kancing kemejanya. "Lebih baik kau lepaskan jubahmu itu"kata Draco.

Gadis berbola mata hijau indah itu pun dengan malas – malasan, Harrieta mengganti jubahnya dengan gaun tidur. Draco yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya menelan ludah. "Mer, "panggil Draco, namun yang dipanggil malah sudah merasuk ke alam mimpi. Draco menarik nafas dan berjalan mendekati istrinya yang sudah tertidur itu. Ia menyelimuti tubuh istrinya dan mencium keningnya. "Good Night Mer" kata Draco yang tidur di samping istrinya.

Timeskip,

Esok pagi harinya, Harrieta sudah bangun mendahului Draco. Ia sudah rapi. "My King, bangun."kata Harrieta yang berusaha membangunkan Draco. Yang dibangunkan hanya mengeliat sebentar. "Arthur, ayo bangun"kata Harrieta lagi. Lagi – lagi Draco hanya mengeliat. Harrieta menaikkan salah satu alisnya,sebelum merapal mantra."Agumenti."

Dari ujung tongkat sihir milik Harrieta, keluarlah air. "Whaa"kata Draco yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari air. "Mer!" complain Draco. Harrieta memasang wajah datar. "Sudah waktunya bangun Yang Mulia"kata Harrieta. Draco menghela nafas dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan seragammu" kata Harrieta. Draco pun malas – malasan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Draco mandi, Harrieta menyiapkan jubah dan seragam Draco. Sebuah senyuman terlihat jelas di wajah Harrieta, ia benar – benar bahagia bisa mengurus Arthur lagi.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Draco yang baru saja selesai mandi. Wajah Harrieta memerah, melihat Draco yang hanya memakai handuk . "Pakai bajumu, aku akan menunggumu diluar" kata Harrieta sambil berbalik. Draco menarik Harrieta ke dalam pelukannya. " Yang Mu..Mulia" kata Harrieta kaget dan malu. Draco menyeringai. "Aku akan minta sesuatu dari mu setelah makan malam"kata Draco membuat wajah Harrieta memerah bak tomat. "Cepat pakai bajumu, Arthur"kata Harrieta yang melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco dan keluar menuju common room.

Di Common Room,

Sudah ada beberapa siswa – siswi asrama Slytherin, Harrieta pun mengucapkan selamat pagi. Harrieta terdiam mendapati beberapa murid terlihat murung. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Harrieta yang membuat dirinya di sofa depan perapian.

"Lady Slytherin, para dementor akan berada di Hogwarts tahun ini, selama Sirius Black tertangkap," ujar Marcus memijat keningnya. Ia harus mengatasi rasa takutnya pada Dementor dan menstock cokelat sebanyak – banyaknya. Mempelajari mantra patronus juga ada di daftar teratasnya.

Draco pun keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri istrinya yang sedang berpikir keras. "Harrieta" panggil Draco namun tampaknya istrinya itu terlalu dalam berpikir. Karena yang di panggil tak kunjung merespon, Draco pun mengecup bibir istrinya tersebut tak peduli dengan penonton. Harrieta membelalakan kedua matanya . "DRACO!" teriak Harrieta sementara Draco malah kabur sambil tertawa geli.


End file.
